


Mr. Hawthorne

by Twilight3clipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight3clipse/pseuds/Twilight3clipse
Summary: William Hawthorne is a monstrous man, standing at 6'7 feet tall, broad shoulders, muscular body... he's always been an oddity, and always scared the shit out of people.Perhaps that's why these three juvenile delinquents get sent to him with the hopes of "reforming them into model citizens" before they turn eighteen and must be released from the system.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes domestic discipline, which includes spanking, belting, paddling, timeouts, putting soap in mouths, etc, and this all occurs to non-consenting teenagers. Later on, this story includes consensual sex with those teenagers, sexual punishments, and other mature themes.This story will also develop into a DDLB relationship, and this story does *not* depict every DDLB relationship so don't take this story as gospel and hate DDLB couples if you hate this story. Please don't read this story or leave hateful comments as I think I've given a pretty fair warning about what this story consists of.
> 
> Writing stuff like this is a big outlet for me. Kindly, enjoy if you will, and if you don't enjoy this sort of thing, please leave.

This story includes domestic discipline, which includes spanking, belting, paddling, timeouts, putting soap in mouths, etc, and this all occurs to non-consenting teenagers. Later on, this story includes consensual sex with those teenagers, sexual punishments, and other mature themes. This story will also develop into a DDLB relationship, and this story does *not* depict every DDLB relationship so don't take this story as gospel and hate DDLB couples if you hate this story. Please don't read this story or leave hateful comments as I think I've given a pretty fair warning about what this story consists of.

Writing stuff like this is a big outlet for me. Kindly, enjoy if you will, and if you don't enjoy this sort of thing, please leave.

Also! I really enjoy comments. I understand if you're embarassed to read this sort of thing and don't want to leave a public comment, but please feel free to dm me your thoughts and feelings! I'm a very open minded and accepting person and I'll happily take your opinions into consideration.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick introduction to the four main characters, William Hawthorne, Jackson Monroe, Kai Acothley, and Fabian Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably worth mentioning that this is copy and pasted from my Wattpad account, @Twilight3clipse, so some words that are meant to be italicized or bolded are not.

Jackson Monroe was a rebellious 17 year old, constantly hopping from foster home to foster home, or running away from them, rather...

His mother was fifteen when she gave birth, and immediately surrendered him to the system, so he's never had a real family... And never had real structure, or real discipline in his life.

Currently he was about a week in to his newest foster home, and the grouchy old man there had already threatened to put him out three times, so he saved the old guy some trouble and ran off yesterday. He was currently in a gas station, picking through some chips that he had zero intention of paying for.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the security camera. He was a slightly toned, blonde boy. About 5'10, with slight muscles all over his body although he really wasn't impressively muscular or anything. He was just used to running around and lifting himself over fences... He had blue eyes, and freckles all over him and the longest eyelashes he had ever seen on a boy. His hair was long, currently touching his shoulders. He thought he looked a little too girly for his taste, but his last three foster families hadn't paid for a haircut so he was just taking what he could get. Maybe he'd get to have one before the next family took him in.

He moved out of view of the camera, looking at the sodas, and stuffed the bag of chips down his jacket. He managed to put a bottle of coke in there, too, and then simply walked out of the gas station, muttering something about them not having any diet Sprite to keep any suspicion off of him.

He walked about a block before he simply say down on a street bench and began to eat. He was hungry, honestly, he hadn't eaten for about eight hours and he was glad to finally have food, even if it was just pickle chips.

He was almost happy for a second, before a police car pulled up. He shrugged it off. Surely they were just driving by, and wouldn't mess with a casual teenager eating chips with his hood up... But sure enough, the car stopped.

"Jackson Monroe, you were reported missing five hours ago." The officer said.

Officer Maxxine. Naturally. The Latina with big hair and a hell of a lot of breast, Jackson thought. She was a curvy, muscular woman, and always seemed to be hunting him down...

"That old fuck? Wouldn't have made a report. Wanted me gone more than he wanted the money I come with." He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't him. It was me." She smirked. "I stopped by to check on you because somebody had made a report of a blonde teenager sitting on top of their car on the street. Figured it was you, the neighborhood menace."

Jackson sighed, nodding. "People get pissed off when I sit on their hoods? That's fucking stupid."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But I doubt you paid for your little snack there, either."

"Maybe." He mocked. 

"Listen, Max, you don't even gotta worry- I'm seventeen now, anyway, I might as well just go off on my own. Not like it's much different than being with these fake parents."

Maxxine shook her head. "You know I can't do that, Jack. You gonna get in the car willingly or am I gonna have to handcuff you?"

He sighed. "I'll come... If you handcuff me I can't eat, and I'm hungry." He whined, pitifully. Maxxine did feel bad, honestly.

He got into the passenger seat, rather comfortable with this particular officer.

"I hate that old guy. He said 'If I wasn't so damn tired, I'd put you outside and let you sleep in the rain, kid.' in that stupid voice that smokers have, y'know..."

"Yeah. But you're not going back there. You've been selected for a new program..."

"Another new program, huh? Like the one where they put me in a group home with the lady that would make me count teeth?!" He huffed, getting more and more angry. 

"Well, sort of... But not really. I'm taking you to a really rich guy's house. He's a business man, some big shot investor, owns a real estate company... but he's also apparently an experienced and certified disciplinarian, like he did military time or something. He's taking you and two other boys in for a sort of... rehabilitation program? He chose you and two other boys by name. I talked with him this morning, he sounds like he's gonna be really good for you."

"That's what you said about the guy that made me sleep in the basement so his kid didn't have to share a room! And do you remember what happened then?!"

"Listen, kid, I said he was gonna be good for you because it was better than you sleeping in the back seat of a car when you had run away. This guy seems like... genuinely good for you. He sounds strict, but he sounds so genuine and he's already got you a whole bedroom set up, and he's got a whole homeschooling curriculum for you. He's the real deal, kid, this guy like... Wants to be a dad or something. He's not doing it for the money, he has money to burn."

Jackson wasn't convinced. But why would he be? He had been with over a hundred different "families" and none had ever made him feel loved. They were never the "real deal". They either wanted money or free labor. Why would this man be any different?

\--

Kai Acothley's father left his mother when he was four. Disappeared off the face of the Earth and then turned up dead about three years later. Kai was an unruly kid, right from the start. His mother, despite being full Korean, had grown up in New York and worked twenty-four/seven, never having much of a relationship with him.

He was arrested for the first time when he was eleven years old, shoplifting repetitively... His mother was angry, but aside from beating him, didn't do much about it.

After the fourth time he got arrested, when he was thirteen, his mother was declared an unfit parent. He spent three years in juvy for pulling a knife on a fellow student the last time he was in public school.

Today was his last day. He was getting out. It was his sixteenth birthday, actually, and his present, it seemed, was being released into a world where he wasn't sure where he fit.

His case worker, Kevin, was waiting on him there. Kevin was a nice dude, and he was always honest with Kai.

"Remember how I said you would probably end up in that group home in Manhattan?" He asked, holding the backseat door open for Kai.

Kai had just gotten out three seconds ago. Hadn't taken ten steps out, and he was already being ushered into a car. Go figure.

"Yeah, isn't that where we're going?" He asked.

"Nope. Mr. Hawthorne, in Boston, he looked through your case file. You've been selected for a rehabilitation program. You get to live hidden in the hillside, with toys and games and a big in ground pool... You're gonna get to be a kid, as far as I can tell."

Kai seemed... Soft. It was definitely strange for the boy, to be promised anything other than that he would turn out to be a drug dealer or something.

Kai was 5'7, lean, half-Korean and half-Navajo, with defined cheeks, slightly dark skin, brown eyes, and shiny black hair. He encountered racism often, white adults, specifically, always seemed to be telling him that he would probably grow up to be a public menace, or that he already was one, that he would sell drugs, that he was an illegal immigrant, despite that he was born in New York...

"You think so?"

"Yeah! I've had dinner with the guy twice now, I've gone over your whole file, he's really excited to meet you... He's got space for you and two other boys. He's made it clear to me that he's strict and he's going to be physically punishing you if you act out, which is part of the rehabilitation system. Firm, consistent, discipline with lots of reassurance... I think it'll be good for you."

Kai seemed a little hesitant. His mother had spanked him as a kid a lot, but if she wasn't punishing him, she was gone at work or with men. Kai was very apprehensive hearing this...

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kevin. I'm not gonna let some old dude beat my ass, if that's what you're insinuating. I'd rather go back in there then have that."

"He's not really old... He's younger than I am by a few years. He's 29, and he seems very responsible. He shifted his schedule so that he primarily works from home so that he can be with you guys, and he's actually a certified disciplinarian, so he knows how to get in your head and understand what you need. It won't be like with your mom." He promised.

"Yeah, whatever... Can we get some food? I'm starving, they let me out before lunch..."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

\--

Fabian Smith knew all about how his parents first met.

His father, an African-American man who's job as a translator was to go with English speaking businessmen to foreign countries where Spanish and Portuguese speaking businessmen were and translate for negotiations between businesses.

He was great at it. Always a smart student, Fabian's father always impressed.

Mr. Smith came across a young girl in Brazil at that point, and they fell in love.

Before too long, they were Mr. and Mrs. Smith, living back in the US. They had two children. All was happy and well.

That is, until Mr. Smith died tragically in a car accident on his way home from a business trip and Mrs. Smith lost her mind in grief.

She turned to drugs, which made her eldest child step up and become the breadwinner, and the youngest child became angry.

Fabian was that youngest child, left behind in the chaos of the family's loss.

And he turned to violence where his mother turned to drugs and his older brother turned to work.

The slightest thing would set him off, and he had gotten worse and worse about it until his mother was arrested for drug use, and because his brother wasn't his legal guardian and, being only 19, the court wouldn't allow him custody, and off to foster care Fabian went.

Nearly a year and a half later, the foster system had taken a broken, violent kid, and turned him into an absolute monster.

He was about 5'4, a small frame, more curve than anything, but he was feisty. He would jump on people, pull their hair out, smash their faces into desks, just because they looked at him wrong.

Eventually it caught up with him.

Sitting in the principal's office, he was expecting his newest foster parents to walk in, ready to have a conference with the principal about his behavior, again, but instead of them, it was a young woman in a suit. His case worker. He couldn't remember her name...

"Principal Harrison," the woman smiled when she talked. "Pardon me, I'm Fabian's caseworker, Monica Perrington. I understand you were expecting his foster parents, but they have already surrendered custody to Mr. Hawthorne, and the process has already begun to withdraw him from public school, so you need not worry about any disciplinary actions."

"Who's Mr. Hawthorne?" Fabian asked, but he was completely ignored. As per the usual.

"Let's go, Fabian." The woman said.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he grumbled.

"Alright, but be quick, we have to meet the other boys at 3 o'clock."

Fabian trudged to the bathroom. He was so numb at this point, he had wasted so much energy and emotion fighting, he didn't feel like thinking anymore.

His knuckles were bloody from hitting the wall when that boy who had made fun of him moved to protect his face. He washed his hands.

Fabian looked in the mirror, finding him staring back at himself.

His clothes clinged to his curvy body awkwardly, they didn't fit anymore... But of course, nobody had bothered to buy him new clothes in over a year. His dreads hung around his face casually. He wished his mom was still around to help him with his hair... His foster families always seemed to be white people that didn't wanna bother helping him.

He took a deep breath. Custody was already transferred to somebody named Mr. Hawthorne? He probably wouldn't even get to grab anything from the house. Not that anybody ever gave him much of anything...

The rest of the day was numb. Riding in the backseat of that lady's car, watching the clouds go by... He hated it. He hated life, and everybody in it.

He wished he could just be a little older already. Go away somewhere nobody would bother him again.

He supposed Mr. Hawthorne had other plans.

\--

William Hawthorne is a monstrous man, standing at 6'7 feet tall, broad shoulders, muscular body... he's always been an oddity, and always scared the shit out of people. 

Perhaps that's why these three juvenile delinquents get sent to him with the hopes of "reforming them into model citizens" before they turn eighteen and must be released from the system.

The man had olive toned skin, thick black hair, a handsome face... But most importantly, a big heart.

That's what he thought it took to be a good caretaker. A firm stare, a leather belt, and a big heart. And he had all three, plus a billion dollar company and a mansion with plenty of room for them to play.

His life's wish was coming true. He would get to make a difference in the lives of boys who were just like him when he was younger...

He adjusted his tie in the mirror. He wanted to make a good first impression.


End file.
